


Not For Angels,

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo write a new letter to Orlando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Angels,

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this story, there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own careers that prevent them from being at the same place. This leads to them sending letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531) Orlando's reply [Dear Viggo 1,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317537)

Ernil vuin,

How dare you call me 'filthy human'?!

Please don’t let us fight. You know how lethal the pen can be. *Smile*

I know you love me. You know that I love you. We know that we have each other. We also feel how terribly much we miss each other.

May the time move fast… until we can meet once more.

I think we rather fight the time that prevents us from being apart. Though deep down we know there are many more things that is better than fighting. It is what we feel and all time want… to make love.

I think it will be soon that I can't keep away from you. I miss your hands on me. I miss stroking you, making you moan, claiming you. I just want to feel you.

It is a pain to have to be away from you even a minute. Why do we do this to ourselves?  
I think this has to be the last time. From now on, I just want to be with you, my Angel. I do not give a fuck what it will cost me. I will follow you to the ends of the earth. You have no idea how determined I am to try start fighting about my decision. That isn't for Angels.

I fucking love you,  
Viggo

Ps. Okay you are the only one that still can call me 'Filthy Human'… as long I still can call you prissy elf.

Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be Orlando's reply, Dear Viggo 2


End file.
